My Angel
by whitewolf64
Summary: The Golden Trio is entering their sixth year, but with an unexpected person, Angelica, shows up to help to defeat the challenges they are to face.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any thing that comes from the Harry Potter world all that credit goes to J.K. Rowling. All I own is the OCs and the plot in this story. **

Summary: In her summer before 6th year, Angelica encounters what she hasn't expected before. Before that summer Angelica was struggling from getting good grades in school to trying to stop gossip from occurring. She was trying to her hardest to get through school without going into the spotlight and keeping into the shadows, but now it is not possible with the event that made a huge impacted in her life. Now is when destiny decides that it's time to have her in its clutches.

My Angel

Chapter 1:

Weird

_Breathing hard, as she ran through the woods. It was October, but the trees around her didn't show that themselves. The trees were supposed to look yellowy-orange, instead they were green, as though, it was still summer._

_Her vision was starting to blur as she ran faster and faster, until she could scarcely see her surroundings. All she knew was, there were trees and she was running-from what she could not tell, but she didn't want to encounter whatever it was that had her running in the first place. _

_A brown flash of blur flew past her; it had land on a tree branch full of green leaves and cherries. She stopped to look at the intruding creature. _

_On the branch was a golden eagle, a scar revealed on top its head. The powerful-looking, elegant bird looked her straight in the eye. She relaxed as she stared at the bird -as if it had captured her in a trance. _

_She took a step toward the calm inducing bird but it took flight. The strong wings of the bird took it higher, at the top of the trees it just soared around in a circle. She looked up at the eagle for what seemed like forever, but it was probably a minute or two, then she felt something. _

_She looked down at her bear feet and saw gold spiders crawling around her, like they were lost. She didn't scream or run away from them. She stopped looking at the spiders that were unusual. _

_She felt hunger creeping up on her as the spiders slowly disintegrated from her thoughts. She started walking to the tree, where the breath-taking bird had perched and cherries started to fall from the branch but most of them were green… _

7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-

Angelica awoke to the bright sun shining in her face. The sun's shine was so intense to her sensitive blue eyes; it seemed, as though, revenge was being taken against her for sleeping. The red head was trying to blink the sleepiness away, as she stared at her ceiling trying to ignore the rays shining through the window of her room by blocking the rays with her left hand.

"That was weird," Angelica combed a hand through her red hair, with her right hand, trying to recall the hazy dream. As soon as she started to replay it over to herself, the door banged open and in came flying stuffed animals: a phoenix, a centaur, a dragon, and a unicorn.

The cute miniatures attacked her, tickling her. Angelica soon, desperately, needed air in her lungs, so she shouted as best as she could with her laughing "Yellow -haha- Black! I -hahaha- surrender!-hahahahaha-" Angelica fell off her bed with her blanket. She was rolling around on the floor with the animals still encasing her, trapped in the dangerous material called blanket. All of a sudden they stopped and limply fell to the floor, as if they were never moving in the first place.

Angelica was heavily trying to catch her breath on her back. She was remembering that time when they started that family surrender. It was the summer after her first year. They were pillow fighting, in her oldest brother's room, about which house was better while they were having, what the Muggles called, a movie night. They were having fun with the pillow fight; until they were all defeated by Specio, the oldest of them all. All of them were forced to say 'Ravenclaw is the best. Go blue and bronze. We other houses are no match for the mighty blue and bronze. We surrender.'

She had giving that moment a chance to resurface to her mind, but as soon as her brown-haired brother walked in with a faux pout, the memory was terminated. Angelica quickly untangled herself from her blanket before springing up to bear hug her brother.

"When did you get here, Amisto? And don't you have work today?" Angelica smiled while she took a good look at her older sibling. Amisto was taller by at least 5 inches. He had the same color skin as their mother did which was creamy white. He always magically straightens his hair after he washes it-his hair is as long as his lower ear when straightened. He was lean with a bit of muscle. He was wearing Muggle clothes today: jeans; shirt with a logo, Angelica did not recognize it; and white trainers.

"Just now and no, I took today off," he grinned, interrupting her evaluation of how he has been keeping himself since he's been on his own. Amisto looked questionably at her, "How'd you know it was me who sent his evil henchman out to destroy your sleep time?"

"That is an easy one! You're the only one who would _actually_ wake me up with that kind of fun stuff," she laughed and quickly whispered, "and you're the only brother who is here today."

"What did you say" Amisto asked.

"Nothing," She smiled and gave him another hug.

"Your right, the other two would just walk in and just tell you to get up. Speaking about our brothers, where are they? In fact where is everyone?" he questioned as his green eyes meet with her blue eyes.

Angelica's face didn't show any emotion but her eyes betrayed her. Her brother saw the sadness forming in them; as she contemplated on what to say. She spoke in the most quiet voice that Amisto ever heard and it quite surprised him, "Specio said, he isn't going to make it home because his agent had booked him a photo shoot in America and 'it's the best opportunity anyone could receive in a lifetime!' Lutt is... we had a fight three days ago."

Amisto sat on her bed. "What did you two fight about this time?" he sighed as he walked toward the bed and sat down on it. He moved a strand of hair that fell out of place on the right side of his view.

"Er… you'll never believe what happened." She laughed nervously.

"I'm listening," he stated calmly as he crossed his arms.

"Well you see a couple of nights ago I was bored because I finished everything I needed to do for school and there wasn't anything to do, so I went into Lutt's room without his permission..."

Amisto looked at her sternly. Then he did something unexpected to Angelica, he laughed. It wasn't a chuckle it was a full forces kind of laugh which makes you tear up because you're laughing too hard. Angelica looked at him as if he had gone off his rocker. "That's it? I thought you made him bald permanently or sent him to a different country, like that one time in the summer before you turned eight and he called you troll lover, or something horrible like summoned a dragon on him; but you just went into his room without his permission and he got mad at you," Amisto at this part, "what a territorial hog."

"It's not only that..." She looked down at the carpet finding it rather interesting at that moment, "as I was looking around his room I... also found his green book. I… er… before I could skim through it. Lutt came in…"

At this moment the grin that Amisto had slipped off his face and fell into the abyss, a frown quickly replaced it. "You committed a serious offense, Angelica; you of all people should know that you shouldn't go through ones personal items, especially that green book." He grabbed Angelica's wrist and started to drag her towards the door. "Come on Angelica you have to apologize to Lutt for the crime you have done against him."

"I can't Amisto," Amisto stopped pulling her and stared at her with an adamant look.

"Why not?" He stated as if it wasn't a big deal.

"When Lutt saw me about to read the green book; he yelled at me, ' How dare you look at that!' He snatched it from my hands and ran. The next thing I knew I was running after him. He ran out the door to the end of the nondisapparate shield and then apparitioned to whom knows where. We've looked every where, but we can't find him. Father and Mum grounded me so I can't do anything thing until they find Lutt and they're probably looking for him now. I didn't mean to make him this mad, if I would have known that this would have happened then I would have just gone outside and swim in the pool."

Angelica had a hard time fighting the tears that were trying to escape her eyes. Angelica started to fidget with her necklace that her father and mum gave to her for her fifth birthday. It was a heart shaped gold necklace with her initials on the front it look like a locket but there was no sign of a place where you can open it. Amisto saw this and pulled her into a hug. "Blimey… I guess we should start on searching for him too. Don't get your knickers in a bunch, we'll find him. I'm going to tell our parents that we are going out to search for him through my patronus… so they don't mad at you being outside of the house."

7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-7/7-

A whoosh of the fire sounded.

Angelica walked out from the green flames that erupted, dusting off her robes of soot. They were in their library, about ten times Angelica's. The library was full of magical and Muggle books alike. They do have a couple of seats here and there in case you do want to sit, but they only have two tables.

"We looked every where for him, from his favorite place in Diagon Alley to his best friend's house and we still couldn't find him. Where did he go?" Angelica's worry was masked by her angry tone. She had her back to her brother who was stepping out of their fireplace after her so he couldn't see her saddening expression. As he was dusting his clothes off, Angelica was moving the chain around her neck so the hook was not showing. She made sure the heart was right in the middle.

"Lutt can hide well when he wants to… Why don't you go do something creative to keep your mind off of Lutt missing… Oh! I know you can bake him a 'Sorry, I got you mad cake' for when he gets home."

"That is a brilliant idea Amisto!" She clapped her hands together to emphasize that he was a pure genius. Amisto started to bow to this and said "Thank you! Thank you! My ideas will be here all week." Angelica smiled at his silliness.

"I'm going to start on it right now." She said happily, seeming like she forgot about the whole ordeal with her brother in a couple of seconds.

The library is located on the second for in the north wing, of what one would call a mansion. They walked down the curving and twisting hallways, past halls that have been unoccupied since the sixties when the Creopondera's had party after party, where the guest would stay for weeks at a time. If Angelica and her brother were not born living in the house they would have, definitely, been lost; with the many corridors, looping hallways, trick walls and-you can't forget-the fake doors.

All in all, they made it to the stairs to where they descended to the living room that would put the Malfoy manor's living room to shame. What was odd enough was that the normally lit family lounging area was all dark and rather silent.

It seems like the house-elves have taken the day off, I should warn them that they should not do that very often or father will…" Her brother used a candle magic spell to light up the room to which people jumped out from behind the furniture and yelled "SURPRISE!"

Angelica stopped. She was standing on the last of the steps when this occurrence happened. She looked like a deer caught in a headlight. She was shocked, amazed and slightly confused as to what was going on.

She looked at everyone that was there: Lavender Brown, Hanna Abbott, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Terry Boot, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Astoria Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Seamus Finnigan, Susan Bones, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Jeremy Stretton, Rubeus Hagrid, Tonks, Emmeline Vance, Arabella Figg, Professor Severus Snape (which surprised her to no end that he was actually at her birthday party), Professor Remus Lupin, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy.

There were other people too but she couldn't quit remember who they were or she did not recognize them at all. Amidst the horde of people stood her family, including the alleged missing bother, Lutt.

She saw them and could not help the grin that spread from ear to ear. A lot of people she was familiar with was there celebrating her birthday. Then she rethought about this situation, '_weird_' was all that came to her mind.

It was queer, indeed; different people from different houses with different beliefs were in the same room, this could strike as problem. But before she could think about it some more, her enthusiastic brown haired brother started to push her toward the swarm of smiling faces, but mainly toward the middle where her family stood.

She hugged her Mum first, then her father, followed by her eldest brother, Specio, then her missing bother. "How- When- Who…" She was in such a state of bewilderment that she couldn't figure out which question to start off with first. "You should first greet your guest. It would be rude of you not to acknowledge their presence. Then, you can ask all the questions you want." Her father stated as to prolong her questioning. This sounded good to Angelica because this gave her time to think of what to ask and to think about what just happened.

She went around thanking people for coming to her party and taking time out of their busy schedule for it. She mingled with everyone and having a blast. She had started to have a conversation with Luna about her new lucky charm that slithered, or was it suction cupping, to her arm.

Tap.

"Hello, Ms. Angelica, Happy Birthday to you."

"Excuse me, Luna," Angelica politely smiled.

"Yes, on go ahead, I have to feed Snant any ways," Luna mirrored Angelica's smile and pointed to her charm. Angelica nodded in agreement and Luna left toward her coat to fetch the charm.

Angelica turned around to see the culprit, who had tapped her on her right shoulder. Draco Malfoy came into view. Angelica tried to look around him, acting like she couldn't see him, "Now, where is the person that had tapped my shoulder?" Angelica chuckled after that.

"Haha. Very funny. Stop with the rubbish talk, you prat, I was only gracing you with my presence because my mum thinks that I should get along with her friend's daughter. And that my dear _fiend_ is you. I would much rather be anywhere but here with all these impurities." Malfoy heatedly replied.

"Merlin, Malfoy I was only joking! You're definitely worst then an angry crocodile." Angelica pouted

"A what?" Malfoy glared at her, not hint of the emotion he was suppose too show with that question.

Angelica laughed. "It's a Muggle animal, Malfoy."

"Now you're insulting me by comparing me with an animal, a Muggle one at that!" Malfoy whispered dangerously, afraid he might lose it if he let his voice go any higher.

"In my opinion it was an upgrade." Angelica whispered back to him with a smirk.

Malfoy was about to rebuttal but Blaise cut in by pushing Malfoy over. "Draco you shouldn't be rude to the birthday girl." Blaise then smiled charmingly and then kissed Angelica's hand. "Happy birthday."

Angelica looked at him then her hand. When she realized what just happened, she blushed as red as a tomato.

"Hello umm… Blaise Zabini correct?" Angelica asked uncertain of herself.

"Yes, my fair lady. How may I be of service to you?" Blaise locked eyes with her. And if it was possible, Angelica blushed even more then before. Then Blaise smiled at Angelica; which she then proceeded to faint. It was cause by either too much blood rushing to her brain or the fair shock of the attention given to her from a handsome boy. What ever it was that had caused the faint of the poor girl had caused the party to halt for the few minutes, trying to revive Angelica.

"Way to go Zabini you manage to cause another girl to faint from the shock of seeing your hideous face." Malfoy smirk. Zabini just sneered at his best friend's comment. "Shut it, Malfoy. I'm actually on this young lady's good side, unlike you." This made Malfoy's smirk transform into a frown. Malfoy whispered to himself, "It's not like _you_ like her or anything." Blaise didn't hear this comment because he was too busy trying to see if Angelica was alright.

Angelica awoke to her favorite brother fanning her with his hands. "Amisto? What happened?" Angelica asked with a confused look on her face. "You fainted, Angel." Angelica smiled at the nickname her bother gave to her when she was 3 years old. Amisto got up and stretch his hands out to help her to her feet. His right hand with her left hand and his left with her right; this was always the way he picked her up when she fell as a child.

"Are you alright, Angelica?" Blaise inquired.

"Yes, thank you very much for your concern, Blaise." Angelica was blushing and looking at the floor because of her embarrassment of fainting in front of Blaise. Amisto saw this and frowned at how his sister was acting in front of that particular pureblood.

"How about Angelica cut her cake now?" suggested, the most attractive looking of the three brothers, Specio. The oldest bother hugged his little sister and started to pull her toward the long table where they always put cakes.

This made Angelica's face light up. She loved sweets a lot. Having a Chocolate cake with chocolate icing and chocolate chip in the icing was what Angelica wait all year long for. She look toward the kitchen area in anticipation, oddly enough, before the cake came in, there was an eagle that swooped in and landed on Malfoy's arm with a parchment attached to it's leg. It held out its leg, Malfoy took the piece off its leg.

Everyone ceased their movement as soon as the bird flew in. Malfoy read the parchment, stiffened a bit, looked up quickly searching for something. His eyes landed on Professor Snape, but as soon as his gaze landed on Professor Snape it turned to Angelica in a flash. "Excuse me, Ms. Angelica; I have an urgent matter to attend to at this moment pertaining to my mother. I am truly sorry for interrupting your birthday party and so rudely walking out before it has finished but I have to fix this problem before it grows worse." Malfoy successfully formed his face into an apathetic look, but as Angelica looked at his eyes they looked frightened and worried. She saw all that she needed to determine Malfoy was not saying all that was going on.

Angelica was clutching on to her heart necklace when Malfoy was talking. "I understand Draco. Thank you very much for attending my party, I hope the dilemma at hand will not be tedious." She smiled, sincere and concerned showing in it.

Malfoy headed toward the door with his eagle, everyone clearing a path for him. After Malfoy left everything resumed to motion and their sound effects. She let go of her necklace a few seconds later.

The cake that was expected a few minutes ago finally appeared on the long dinning table, they only have the table out when guest are there. It was six layers high, white icing decorating on top of the chocolate icing. The white icing also spelled out her name along with _Happy 16__th__ Birthday!_

Everyone, including the guest of honor even though she gets the cake every year, was marveled by the sight of the cake. Maybe they were impressed by the layering or maybe because of the design of the cake, but whatever it was that caught their attention kept it there and mesmerized them into wanting it.

Angelica was in front of the cake and everyone crowding around the back of her. She looked toward her family to thank them again for this surprise of a birthday party. The seven elves of the house were surrounding the cake in a semi-circle facing her had begun to sing:

When you were a chil',

So cute an' wil'

We took care o' you

Weather happy or blue

We had stayed true

When you wanted to play

You got your way

We play for hours with you

Those were the days with which you brothers played too

This is true

But soon you had school to atten'

This is when we lost our frien'

But when you come back fo summer our happiness flew

And now we have our crew

We had to sing our happy thoughts to you

Now we want to say, have a happy Birthday from all of us to you.

This was unexpected from the elves; usually they were just the ones to cut the cake and share it out to the people but singing was a whole different level to them, it made her speechless. The cake was pasted out and people started to mingle again. When no one was looking Angelica thanked every one of them for their singing.

Angelica was approached again by Blaise they had a wonderful conversation about their future and what they plan to do during their seventh year.

"During seventh year, Angelica, are you going to be with your boyfriend most of the time?" Blaise asked nonchalantly.

"I don't have a boyfriend, Blaise." Angelica clearly stated as she took another bite of her delicious cake.

"I thought someone as cute as you would have a boyfriend currently." Blaise acted like he was shocked.

In fact, he wasn't. He had to pay some one to get information on her. He had to know what he was getting into.

"Well, no ever since I broke up with my boyfriend in the fourth year I haven't seemed interested in other boys." She was starting to get bored with Blaise bring up relationships.

"Angelica, how about you become my girlfriend?" Blaise flashed a handsome smirk, enough to almost make her melt.

"Blaise…" She was a lost for words.

"How about she thinks about this and she will give you an answer on the train?" Amisto joined into the conversation.

"Yes that would be a good idea for Angelica." Blaise's smirk faltered for a seconded but didn't fully disappear.

"Good." Amisto said to him with a smile.

Blaise left the party a couple of minutes after the conversation, but not before he said bye to Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass, Professor Lupin, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Crabbe and Goyle (who were eating up the leftovers of the food). And right after he left Amisto gave her a smile and said, "We'll discuss this later Angel." Then he left to talk some more with Terry, Alicia, Jeremy, and Katie.

Just as her brother left, her mortal enemies came to _chat_ with her. " Hello Devilica, how have your pmsing days going for you?"

"They come and they go but it seems yours is staying forever, Parkinson." Angelica scorned.

"Devilica, why are you always mean to people? First it's Draco, then it was Blaise and now us! How rude of you!" Astoria Greengrass chimed in.

"First off Greengrass, I was not mean to neither of those boys. Second off, you're the ones bothering me. Third off, why do you care what I do? My matters are not of your concern, in fact-" Angelica never got to finish that sentence because Parkinson rounded on her faster then you could say Hogwarts.

"Of course we have to get involve when it come to my Blaise-bear-"

"and my Dracy-poo." Greengrass cut in.

Parkinson stared at her for a second and then went on. "I mean, we can't just sit back and let you steal them from us! They will be our boyfriends then our husbands! We'll get brilliant jobs and we'll have beautiful children together with our husbands, while you rot in a house with your 40 cats with no children and having a stale job; while we live in mansions and go to fancy parties you'll be in your tiny stuffy shaft feeding your disgusting cats that use your floor as a loo. Maybe Greengrass and I will go to America sometimes to visit our summer houses that we are going to buy when we became more famous. And that is the future." Parkinson stated matter-of-factly, she had her arms crossed and nodded with a serious face. Greengrass smirked as she pictured the whole scene in her head.

Angelica just stared at her with wide eyes. "Blimey Parkinson, are you sure your not a few centimeters short of a candle?"

"I think there is more in store for both of us then you'll hope to imagine and that's why you are just jealous of our future. You're just ridiculing the people who will be able to out perform you." Parkinson sneered.

"Okay Parkinson whatever floats your boat. I am not going to sit here and try to reason with a complete nutter who wants to get me down ON MY BIRTHDAY!"

People heard the birthday girl's voice grow a little loud and turned to them to see what the row was about.

When Parkinson saw that people were staring, her face grew so red that it gave tomatoes a run for their money. She didn't rebuttal to Angelica's comment but just stomped away with Greengrass following not too far behind.

"Why did my family ever invite those two?" Angelica pondered out loud.

The party went on late into the night as guest left one-by-one. When the last guest left Angelica had to wave them good bye as they apparitioned home.

The house elves were cleaning up the mess of the party. Angelica walked to the area in the living room where her family was. 'It is Question time!' Angelica thought as she went to sit next to her brother Amisto on the sofa. Specio told his house elf to pour him a nice glass of wine.

"So… can I please have an explanation as to how you guys planned all of this?" Angelica looked at her family.

"I think I will explain it all to you," Lutt yawned. "We all want to get you something for your sixteenth birthday but we did not have the slightest idea of what, yet. Then Specio came up with the idea of throwing you a surprise party-"

"When did you guys decide to do this?" Angelica asked. She was looking at everyone.

"We planned this approximately a month ago, when you went to your friend's house." Specio said as Gnar gave him his usual drink, red wine.

"As I was saying, he came up with inviting everyone you knew and upper class aristocrats you can be introduced to," Lutt continued. "He also had the idea of me running away three days before your birthday, being mad at you, and getting you grounded so you didn't have any suspicions and you didn't see the decorations that the elves bought."

"Okay so I was grounded from cooking, going around the house, and having fun so I couldn't accidentally stubble across what you guys were planning?" Angelica made sure she heard right. The plan was so clever that she didn't even expect it her self and she completely forgot about her birthday because of this stunt. She was in awe at how smart her eldest brother was sometimes, figuring out what might people do in situations, it's a shame her brother did not go out for a job that would put his intelligence to far greater use then modeling would.

"Yes indeed Angelica. He even thought of Amisto coming in early in the morning to wake you up and keep you out of the house until everything was ready." Lutt smiled at this.

"But how did Specio know that I was going to go into your room three days before my birthday?" Angelica remembered about this fact that they left out.

"Oh that was an easy one, Angel. You always do something to make Lutt irate every year three days before your birthday and we just had to make sure that you were unconscious of what we were making you do. We told Lutt to make sure that he stressed that that green book that you were going to look at as the most precious thing to him at the time.

For instance, he would make sure he would carry it around the house more then usual in the last month. He also had to make sure you saw the decoy letter he was going to send Specio. The one where Lutt says that 'he just love the book and wouldn't do anything with out it'." Amisto got up and went to the where the gifts were. "Here is the real green book that supposedly made Lutt mad at you. The one you were going to look at was also a decoy. This was so if you did actually look at the contents before Lutt got to you then you wouldn't ruin the surprise we had for you." Amisto handed her the book.

She looked in it and saw what they were hiding from her; it was a photo-album. It had a few moving pictures in it of the family but the rest were blank. Angelica smiled. "Thank you again for this wonderful day, even though you lot had me looking everywhere for Lutt." She wouldn't admit out loud how worried she actually was while searching.

"Alright that explains everything now it's time for bed and Angelica you can open your presents tomorrow in the morning."

"OK father" Lutt and Angelica said simultaneously they both said their good nights and headed of to bed. Amisto and Specio stayed to talk to their parent for a little while.

The Creopondera kids' rooms are located in the east wing while the parent's room is located in the west wing. Angelica's room was on the right of Amisto's and in front of Specio's and Lutt's right next to Specio's.

Angelica went into her room and put on her night gown. She went to the window and sat on the seat attached to it, she was curled up with her arms wrapped around her legs. She looked at the moon seeing how beautiful and full it was.

She was wondering what she was going to do tomorrow after she opens her presents. Just as she was about to plot an evil scheme against her smartest brother, her fun brother walked into her room.

"Hey there Angel, how are you doing?" Amisto cheerfully said as he sat on her bed looking at her.

"I've just been planning but not anymore…" Angelica peered at him from the corner of her left eye.

"I want to talk with you about earlier with that wizard what's-his-face, the one that made you faint." Amisto said firmly.

"You mean Blaise? What do you want to talk about?" Angelica tried to play as if she had no idea where the conversation was leading to.

"You know exactly what I want to talk about Angel. We need to talk about this Blaise character and if you are going to go out with him." Amisto was determined to protect his little sister as much as he could from guys like him.

Amisto didn't know why, but he couldn't shake this vibe he was getting from him. It wasn't an evil vibe, but it wasn't a vibe that you could dismiss easily either.

"Well to be quit honest with you, Amisto. I think I should at least try the relationship out. I want to see where this leads." Angelica looked at him for a second and smiled. "Plus, I think that there might be a long term relationship there. I could determine it from his eyes that he would be devoted to the relationship."

Amisto was shocked at hearing this kind of talk from his sister. He wasn't sure if he should be trilled that this young lady was growing up into a fine woman who could determine what she wanted from what she seen or horrified that his sister might get married to a guy like that.

"Angelica are you sure you want to go out with a guy like him? I'm getting this weird vibe from him; although, I don't know what kind it is, there is one. I don't want you to have long term ideas and dreams if there might be a chance that he will hurt you."

"Don't worry Amisto, he's not going to hurt me. I'm completely sure of it." Angelica looked toward the moon again, indicating that she didn't want to talk any more about this subject. Amisto, having grown up with her, knew this gesture and seen it plenty of times but he choose to ignore it. Then she started to play with the heart of the necklace by putting it on top her knees to balance it so it wouldn't fall in the space that was splitting the right from the left.

"Angelica I'm only saying this to protect you. I think-" Amisto was cut off as their mother entered the room.

"Oops! Am I interrupting something? I just came in to say good night to Angelica." Their Mum clarified.

"No, I was just about to leave." Amisto said as he got up and walked toward the door. He kissed his mother's cheek good night. "Good night Mum. Good night Angel."

"Good night, Amisto. Sweet dreams." She told him.

"With pumpkin pie." He replied and smiled as he left.

"Did you had a good day today Angelica?" Mrs. Creopondera asked as she walked up to her youngest child.

"Yes Mum I did and I wanted to thank you… for the wonderful surprise that is." Angelica's mum smiled at this.

"I was wondering… do you want to go shopping with me tomorrow for clothes? We haven't had a Mother-Daughter outing in a while." The brown-haired women softly spoke as her daughter looked at her.

"I would LOVE to Mummy! That would be brilliant!" Angelica's blue eyes lit up with joy.

"That's what I thought… before I go; I heard that Blaise Zabini asked you out." Mrs. Creopondera smirked and sat down in front of Angelica in the window seat. At this time, Angelica turn toward the moon in an attempt to hide her blush. Her trusty heart in hand as she moved it from side to side on the chain.

"Who told you?" Angelica monotonously said she was trying to sound as if it wasn't a big deal.

Blaise was from a prestigious and well-known family. They are right up there with the Malfoy family in wealth and power. They also have strict traits that they have to look for in you to even be considered to date/marry one of their kind.

"A little birdie did. Are you going to go out with him?"

"Yes I am mum but I don't think that you should a big deal out of it."

"Why not?" the older of the two asked.

"Because people shouldn't make a big deal out of a relationship or then it will really disappoint you when it doesn't meet your expectations. It could also not go as smooth as you want it to. So that is why I try my hardest to keep my opinion about it as small as possible."

Mrs. Creopondera laughed at this and stood up from the seat. She then kissed her only daughter on her forehead. "Okay if you think this way would be better; I will not make a big deal out of it."

Angelica smiled, "Thank you Mum."

"You should kip now or else in the morning you will be having a lie-in."

"Good night then mum" Angelica got up kissed her mum on the cheek and went to her bed.

Her mum put out the lights in her room said to her good night and closed the door.

"This was one weird and long day." Angelica said out loud to herself, "but I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Hello! I hope you like this story! Thank you for reading it for those who got to this point if you have any comments I would like to hear it. This is my first story that I have written so I would like to know what I did wrong so I can correct it! Thank you everyone =)


End file.
